Concience (Chris Ghensi)
"Do you feel that? That's your conscience eating away at you" -Pure Souls Concience is an antagonist in Chris Ghensi's Dragon Ball Dream Team. He is the leader of the Soul Squad and his name, like the rest of his squad, is a pun of a moral quality, in this case simply removing the 's' from Conscience. He appears as one of Sylan's henchmen in the Arzulian Saga and as the main antagonist of Chil's Ultimate Training story. Appearence Concience is the shortest of the Soul Squad. He has light green skin and a dark black goatee. Like all members of the Soul Squad, he has a cross on his forehead and wears a belt with a triangular buckle. He is the only person to have his belt buckle pointing in the same direction as another member of the Soul Squad (Control). He wears a white, sleeveless shirt and white shoes with blue pants. His Vertexes have only been seen once when he attempted to destroy Warlei's heart (only to realise that Warlei is literally heartless). They are clear. Character Throughout Stories Soul Squad Concience is first seen as a beggar asking an Arzulian man for money. When the man refuses Concience reveals his ability. He has invisible arms called Vertexes. Warlei is led to Concience when he learns that he has one of the Arzulian Dragon Balls. Unaware that Concience was working for Sylan, the very man trying to stop Warlei, Warlei walked right into Concience's trap. Concience claims that should he beat the rest of the Soul Squad comprised of Courage, Faith, Control and Honesty, then he would get his shot against Concience. Eventually, Warlei does it. Concience attempts to destroy Warlei's heart but is informed he doesn't have one. Warlei then kills Concience and takes his Dragon Balls. Ultimate Training In Chil's Ultimate Training story, a hooded man breaks into Chil's house near the end of Chil's training. The hooded man kidnaps Chil's non-violent girlfriend, Beat. When Chil returns, he instantly notices the halo above the hooded man's head. The hooded man takes off his hood and reveals himself to be Concience. Concience uses his special ability to torture Chil while attacking his heart. This causes Beat to free herself and hit Concience with the chair she was tied to. Concience gets back up and manages to fend off both until Chil becomes a Super Saiyan 4 and delivers a 5X Bakuha Saigo, killing the already dead Concience. Trivia *Concience's invisible arms are called Vertexes. These are a reference to Elfen Lied in which the Diclonius have invisible arms called Vectors. The name was changed to another mathematical term. While vectors can vibrate at such a high frequency that they can cut through anything, vertexes can reach into a person's body and attack them from the inside *He constantly uses cheesy one-liners which he later laughs at. One such example comes after he kills the man who refused to give him money when he says Well, it looks like our friend had a little... heart attack. Nyehahahahaha *Concience began the trend of all members of the Soul Squad being named after moral characteristics. Category:Characters